Hi, I'm Your Girlfriend
by Heyit'skellie
Summary: Sequel to Hi, I'm Your Girlfriend. Picks up right where it left off! RATED M AS OF CHAPTER 8. THIS STORY IS NOW COMPLETE AS OF CHAPTER 16.
1. Chapter 1

When Stevie entered the house after lunch time, she raised her eyebrows at the silence of the house. The two girls had kept it pretty noisy all week, whether they were laughing or playing the piano together. She looked out the back door but could see the lock still on the greenhouse door. She furrowed her eyebrows before making her way upstairs. She could hear the TV on in Cordelia's room and knocked lightly.

"Um. Come in," She smirked but pushed the door open. Misty was laid on her back next to Cordelia who was sitting up and had a plate of pizza rolls in her hand, "What's up, Aunt Stephanie?"

"It's not like you to stay in the bed all day?" Cordelia shrugged, "Just don't get pizza sauce on the sheets."

"No promises!"

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia stepped out of the bathroom and looked at her girlfriend who was lying diagonally across her bed. She walked over to the bed and sat down to look down at her. Misty smiled up at her and Cordelia sat up on her knees and threw a leg over Misty to straddle her, "Hi," Misty giggled.

"Hi," Cordelia leaned down and ghosted her lips over Misty's forehead. She trailed them to the girl's cheek and pressed kisses to it and to the other. Cordelia moved her lips to Misty's nose now and kissed her gently there.

"I really want to kiss you," Misty looked into dark brown eyes and nodded.

"Then kiss me, baby," Cordelia smiled slightly before leaning forward the small distance and pressing her lips gently to Misty's. She trailed her hands up to cup the girl's cheeks and swiped her tongue over the wild blonde's bottom lip. Misty opened her mouth to the girl and Cordelia deepened the kiss and moaned at the taste of Misty.

Cordelia felt Misty's arms come around her back and she tugged her down so her upper body was flush with the one beneath her. She sighed happily into Misty's mouth and trailed her kisses away from Misty's lips and down her neck. Misty whimpered and turned her head to give the girl better access. Cordelia bit down slightly and then soothed the red mark with her tongue. Misty moaned and pulled the girl's face back up to her. Cordelia felt Misty's hands run down her back and her finger tips slipped under the girl's shirt to trace lightly at the warm skin of her lower back.

The shorter girl finally pulled back and looked down into blue eyes. Misty looked up at her with love written all over her face and Cordelia sat back still straddling the girl. Misty sat up with her in her lap and hugged her tightly, "That was some kiss."

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia knocked on the bathroom door that night, "Mist, are you decent? I need my brush."

"Yeah, come in," Cordelia walked in and stumbled at the sight of her girlfriend laid back in the bathtub.

"You said you were decent!"

"Ya can't see anythin', Cords," Cordelia stared at her for a moment before grinning and making her way to the tub. She sat down on her knees in the floor next to it and leaned forward to kiss the girl deeply, "Okay, yeah," Cordelia giggled at the wild blonde's response and pressed a kiss to her cheek, "Didn't ya need a brush or somethin'?"

"You're distracting me," Misty laughed and picked her hand up out of the bubbly water and grabbed Cordelia's. She brought the girl's hand to her lips and pressed soft kisses there.

"Then join me," Cordelia's mouth fell open and Misty grinned up at her, "See? Now get your damn brush and get outta here," Cordelia laughed and stood before turning to the sink. She grabbed her brush but paused before turning back and looking at her girlfriend who had laid back again with her eyes closed. She bit her lip before removing her pajamas and making her way to the tub.

Cordelia stepped in tentatively and Misty's eyes shot open to look up at the girl who sank to her knees between Misty's legs and laid her body down on top of the girl's. They both moaned at the feeling of their naked bodies being pressed against each other for the first time and Cordelia settled against the wild blonde who was still looking at her with wide eyes.

"What? This was your idea," Misty just nodded and wrapped her arms around Cordelia's back, "And a good idea it was," She purred up at the girl who leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Cordelia's lips, "I love you so much."

"I love you, Cordelia. To the damn moon and back three times," Cordelia grinned. Misty had suppressed her accent to tell her that and make it mean more, "Ya make my heart beat funny every time I see ya and ya always look at me with them big brown eyes that could hold the secrets of the universe," Cordelia smiled up at her and leaned forward quickly to crush their lips together. She pushed her tongue into the girl's mouth and shifted impossibly closer to her.

"Has anyone ever told you how absolutely perfect you are?" Misty laughed and shook her head, "That's about to change right now. You are so damn perfect. I love you and your hair and your smile and those gorgeous blue eyes that I can just look into all day," Misty wrapped her arms more tightly around the girl, "And I love how caring you are and how you love me enough to hold me through the night and comfort me through a nightmare," Misty pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Your enthusiasm for everything you do is just a wonder to me. I love you so much, Misty Day."


	2. Chapter 2

The two girls were now laid tangled together in the bed. They were on their sides facing each other and Misty brought a hand up to trace Cordelia's face lightly. Cordelia caught a finger in her mouth as it passed over her lips and Misty gasped as she pulled it into her mouth. The shorter girl bit down slightly and soothed it with her tongue before releasing Misty's hand and grinning at her.

"That wasn't very nice, Dee," Cordelia giggled and shifted closer to the girl, "What if I did that ta ya?" Cordelia smirked at her and Misty leaned forward and pressed an open mouthed kiss to her neck. She moaned out loudly and the wild blonde bit down as she sucked harshly at the soft skin she found there. Cordelia squirmed at the assault on her neck and what it was doing to the rest of her body.

"Misty," She gasped out and wrapped her arms around the girl. Misty finally pulled back and grinned at her, "You're doing funny things to me," The wild blonde nodded to her and pecked her lips.

"How d'ya think I feel?" Cordelia moaned and leaned forward to bring her lips to Misty's passionately. She pushed her tongue into the girl's mouth and felt Misty's own rubbing against hers. Misty bit down lightly and Cordelia let out a low moan before rolling them gently so she was above Misty without breaking the heated kiss. The wild blonde gasped as Cordelia canted her hips down into her own and they broke apart looking at each other, both of them breathing harshly, "We should probably stop?" Cordelia nodded her agreement but didn't move away from the girl. She smirked deviously and rolled her hips against Misty's again, "Cordeliaaaa."

"Mistyyy," She grinned down at the girl and leaned forward again to reconnect their lips. Misty's arms came around her back and Cordelia pushed her hips into Misty's again, "Oh my God," Misty nodded as they kissed sloppily and ran her hands under Cordelia's sleep shirt to trace them along the warm skin of her back. Cordelia trailed her kisses down Misty's neck and stopped at the top of her chest to nip and kiss along the top of her sleep shirt.

Misty's hips canted upwards this time into Cordelia's and they both moaned at the feeling. Her hands traveled over the girl's sides and around to the warm skin of her stomach where they touched lightly and left goose flesh as they went. Cordelia gasped into her mouth and rolled her hips once more causing Misty to moan into her mouth, "Dee. We gotta stop."

"Why?" Misty's brain was fuzzy and she was about to just tell herself to shut up.

"I don't think either of us is ready for this, baby. I don't want our first time ta be rushed or risky because your aunt might walk in and see us," Cordelia laid her forehead down on Misty's shoulder as she evened her breathing out.

"You're probably right," Misty nodded, "I just want you so badly," The girl let out a moan at that.

"I want ya so bad, Cords. Ya don't even know. But I love ya, Dee, and I want this ta be special for ya," Cordelia pulled back and looked deep into blue eyes.

"Okay," Misty nodded and turned on her side to face Cordelia when the girl rolled off of her, "I love you so much."

oooOOooOOooo

"Oh my God," Misty woke up and looked over to Cordelia curiously. She was looking down at her and grinned sheepishly.

"What, Dee?"

"I left some really dark hickeys and bite marks on you," Misty sat up and looked at her.

"Umm.. We match then," Cordelia gasped and got up before walking into her bathroom. Misty walked in behind her and looked in the mirror, "Jeez, Dee. Did ya turn into a vampire last night?" Cordelia giggled as she examined the large hickey on her neck in the mirror, "I mean I only left one on ya and there's like seven on my chest, baby," Cordelia looked at her.

"At least you can cover yours with a shirt," Misty nodded and pulled the girl into her arms, "What am I supposed to do with this large purple bite mark on my neck?"

"Let me put another one on the other side so you're even?" Cordelia glared at the girl who just laughed and pecked her lips, "I'm sorry, Cords."

"No, we both got a little carried away last night. Not that I regret it or that I would have regretted it if we had gone farther," Misty nodded, "I love you so much, Misty mouse," The wild blonde giggled.

"Ya called me that the other night and I forgot about it," Cordelia nodded and leaned up to kiss her gently, "I like it," The girl beamed up at her, "And I love ya."

oooOOooOOooo

"Do you want to head back tomorrow?" Misty looked up at the girl. She had her head down on Cordelia's lap and the shorter girl was running her fingers through her hair gently.

"That's fine with me," Cordelia nodded and tapped the girl's nose with her finger.

"I figured everyone will be trying to go back on Sunday so if we go tomorrow we might beat the crowd?" Misty nodded and sat up and pulled the girl into her arms and Cordelia giggled, "Someone just wants to cuddle."

"I always wanna hold ya," Cordelia grinned and melted into the girl's hold.


	3. Chapter 3

Cordelia woke up the next morning and nuzzled her nose into Misty's cheek. The girl groaned and pulled Cordelia to her, "Sleep," Cordelia giggled and pressed butterfly kisses to her cheek, "Deeeee, sleep," The shorter girl laughed again and pressed a kiss to Misty's jaw, "Cordelia, sleeeeeeeep."

"Misty, get up," The girl shook her head and Cordelia giggled before pressing her lips to the corner of Misty's mouth. She pulled back when the wild blonde tried to turn her head and catch her lips, "Uh uh. Get up," Misty groaned but finally opened her eyes. She leaned forward quickly and pressed a kiss to Cordelia's lips.

"That ain't fair."

"What's not fair, Misty mouse?"

"I'd practically do anythin' ta kiss ya and ya know it," Cordelia giggled and leaned down to kiss the wild blonde again sweetly, "I mean who can resist that?"

"I know how you feel, Mist. Exactly how you feel."

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia hugged her aunt and stepped outside to put something else in the car. Misty moved to follow her and Stevie caught her arm. She pulled the wild blonde into a hug as well and Misty awkwardly wrapped her arms around the woman, "You're good for her. I like the two of you together," Misty pulled back and nodded, "Watch out for my girl?" Misty nodded.

"I could never live with myself if somethin' happened ta her," Stevie nodded and Misty turned when Cordelia walked back into the house.

"You ready?" Misty nodded and Cordelia turned to her aunt to say her final goodbye before grabbing her girlfriend's hand and leading them from the house. She sat down and leaned over the console to kiss Misty passionately, "I heard what you said. I love you so much."

oooOOooOOooo

The two of them made their way to their dorm with their bags. Cordelia unlocked the door and flipped the light on as she stepped inside and put her bag down near her bed. She turned around and saw Misty sitting her own bag down.

"It's weird, but I missed this tiny room," Misty looked up and nodded her agreement before walking over to her girlfriend and wrapping her arms around her waist, "I grabbed something before we left the house," Misty looked down at her and Cordelia walked over to her bag before holding out a DVD copy of the original "Annie". Misty laughed and looked up from the case and into brown eyes, "Will you snuggle with me and watch little orphan Annie?"

"That's just an offer too good ta pass up, darlin'."

oooOOooOOooo

Misty looked down at Cordelia who had her head in her lap and grinned at her sleeping girlfriend. She trailed her fingers through her hair lightly and just watched her for a few moments before deciding to lie down next to her. She maneuvered them carefully so she didn't wake Cordelia and laid down with the girl's upper body laid on her.

The shorter girl burrowed into her and Misty smiled at the movement from the sleeping girl. 'Gosh, she's so damn perfect. I mean look at her gorgeous face. And that cute little nose. Oh my, I'm so in love with her.' Misty smiled at her inner ramblings and pressed a kiss to Cordelia's forehead as she wrapped her arms around her.

"Delia? Baby, wake up," Cordelia stirred slightly and shifted closer to Misty's body, "Come on, baby. We're in the floor. You're gonna be sore tomorrow if ya sleep down here," Cordelia finally sat up and rubbed at her eyes sleepily. She held her arms out to Misty and was pulled into a tight hug by the wild blonde, "You're so sleepy, Dee," The girl nodded against Misty's shoulder, "Go get in the bed, baby doll."

Cordelia finally stood and blindly climbed up into her bed before collapsing and falling asleep. Misty grinned up at her and turned the TV off before climbing up into her own bed, "Good night, Cordelia."

oooOOooOOooo

Misty woke during the night as Cordelia climbed up into her bed, "Ya okay?" Cordelia nodded and slipped under Misty's blankets as she held them up for her. She pushed her shivering body against Misty's and sighed.

"I'm cold and you're basically a furnace," Was mumbled out sleepily and Misty giggled before pulling the girl closer to her. She pushed her cold feet to Misty's calves and laughed when the girl jerked away.

"Baby, ya shouldn't have let yourself get that cold. I woulda held ya, darlin'," Cordelia nodded into her neck.

"I know you would have. You're the best," Misty grinned and dropped a kiss into blonde hair, "How do you stay so warm?"

"I dunno. I guess we were made ta balance each other out," Cordelia opened her eyes to look at her girlfriend in the dark room. She leaned forward and kissed her sweetly before looking back and catching blue eyes.

"You're so perfect."

oooOOooOOooo

Misty woke to a knock on the door and felt Cordelia getting up and sliding down to the floor. Cordelia opened the door and smiled at her RA, "Hi!" Cordelia said her good morning, "We're going to have our monthly floor meeting tonight when everyone gets back," Cordelia nodded and they spoke for a few more moments before she left and Cordelia shut the door.

"Are you going to get up?" 

"Hmmm. No," Cordelia laughed.

"And why not?"

"'Cause I think ya should come up here and cuddle with me," Cordelia bit her lip, "Come on. It's Sunday, and I know your feet are already cold again," Cordelia wiggled her toes before grinning up at her girlfriend. She climbed back up into the bed and Misty pulled her close as she laid down.

"Thanks, Misty."

"Nope. Ya ain't got no reason ta thank me. I just love ya a lot is all."

"I love you too, Misty mouse."


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't wanna go ta class tomorrow," Cordelia looked up from her laptop at the wild blonde who was up on her bed.

"You don't even have to get up until eleven," Misty shrugged.

"That don't mean I wanna go?" Cordelia laughed and stood before making her way over to stand in front of Misty's bed, "What're ya doin'?" Cordelia grinned up at her sheepishly.

"I want you to hold me?" Misty nodded and Cordelia climbed up into the bed before settling on the girl's lap facing her, "I love being in your arms, you make me feel safe," Misty nodded to her and leaned in to press a kiss to her cheek, "I don't see why you put up with me to be honest," Cordelia laughed the joke off and Misty shook her head.

"I love holdin' ya. I love bein' with ya. I just wanna treat ya like ya should be treated. You're a princess and that's how I'm gonna treat ya," Cordelia looked at her with tears in her eyes and crushed their lips together, "You're my princess and I'm so lucky ta get ta say that."

"I'm so lucky to have you. I love you so damn much. I can look at you and get butterflies or hear your voice and instantly just want to touch you and know that you're there," Misty nodded and pulled the girl closer to her, "Sometimes, I just don't even know how to say what I'm feeling for you," She looked into blue eyes before leaning forward and pressing her lips to Misty's. They moved against each other sweetly and Cordelia gently ran her tongue along Misty's bottom lip and was granted entrance to her mouth. Their kiss became more passionate and Cordelia wound her arms around Misty's neck and tangled her fingers into blonde curls.

Misty pulled Cordelia flush against her body with her arms around the girl's waist and moaned into her mouth when Cordelia's hips rolled down into her own. The wild blonde moved her hands down the girl's back and grabbed her ass harshly in her hands causing Cordelia to gasp into her mouth and grind down into her lap. They both moaned and finally broke away from their heated kiss.

"We really can't get carried away up here. One of us would probably fall off or something?" Misty laughed and nodded before squeezing her ass again and earning a gasp from Cordelia that morphed into a moan, "Damn, I like that," Misty smirked and leaned in to peck her lips quickly.

oooOOooOOooo

"Why in the world are they givin' us another break? It's been a week since Thanksgivin'?" Cordelia turned around when her girlfriend entered the room, "I mean I ain't complainin'. It's just weird."

"I don't know either, baby," Misty put her bag down and walked over to Cordelia where she was sat in her desk chair. The shorter girl looked up into blue eyes and smiled as Misty bent to kiss her gently. She rested her hands on the girl's arm rests and nuzzled her nose into Cordelia's, "It's not a full week. It's just a Monday and Tuesday.. But do you want to come home with me that weekend?" Misty nodded and pressed a kiss to Cordelia's cheek.

"I'd follow ya anywhere," Cordelia smiled and looped her arms around Misty's neck to pull her back down into a kiss.

"It'll just be us. Stevie's on tour and Fiona's out of the country," Misty nodded and kissed her again.

"So we get that house ta ourselves?" Cordelia nodded and bit her lip, "And can I hold ya all weekend?" Cordelia laughed.

"If that's what you want to do, I'm completely okay with that," Misty giggled and hugged the girl to her again, "I love you."

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia woke up on Friday and grimaced as she did so. Her throat was sore and her head was pounding. She sat up and put her hand to her forehead and could tell that she had a fever. She slid down slowly from her bed and blinked quickly trying to clear her eyes, "Ugh," She sat down and put her head in her hands as she breathed in deeply.

Cordelia finally stood and pulled a pair of pants on her body. She glanced around and located one of Misty's oversized sweaters. She pulled it on over her tank top before grabbing her book bag and leaving the room.

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia came into the room after her two classes, dropped her bag on her desk, and climbed up into her bed before laying down heavily and groaning. Her stomach had started hurting during her second class and her ear was aching too. She curled up on her side and wrapped her arms around her stomach as she tried to ignore the pounding in her head.

Misty walked into the room about twenty minutes later and looked up at her girlfriend's back, "That's where my sweater went," Cordelia rolled to face her.

"Sorry," Misty made her way to her side immediately and stood up in a chair to be face to face with her.

"What's wrong, princess?" Cordelia smiled weakly at her and Misty put her hand to the girl's forehead, "Cordelia, what hurts?"

"Everything," Misty nodded and climbed up into the girl's bed, "No, mouse, you don't need to get sick too," Misty just shook her head and laid down before pulling the girl into her arms.

"I don't care, Dee. I don't have any more classes today and it's the weekend anyway," Cordelia finally nodded and buried her face into Misty's neck, "You're shiverin', princess."

"I'm cold," Misty maneuvered them under the girl's blankets and held her closer to her, "Thank you, baby," The wild blonde just nodded and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"How'd ya get through your classes?" Cordelia shrugged.

"I hope half asleep me takes good notes because I can't even tell you what the lectures were over but I have about ten pages of something written down," Misty giggled and nodded to her as she nuzzled her nose against the girl's forehead, "Mouse?"

"Yes, darlin'?"

"Will you do me a huge favor?"

"Anythin', baby."

"Will you hand me the Tylenol that's in my top drawer?" Misty giggled at her, "What?"

"If that's a huge favor, I can't wait ta see what a real huge favor is," Cordelia just nuzzled her face into her pillow as Misty got down from the bed and grabbed two of the small pills and a bottle of water from the fridge before standing in the chair and facing her girlfriend again, "Open up," Cordelia just opened her mouth and Misty dropped the two tablets in before holding the bottle of water up to her lips.

"Thank you, mouse," Misty nodded and stepped back down to put everything back, "I love you," The wild blonde climbed up into the bed and laid down with Cordelia half on top of her.

"I love ya too, Cordelia."


	5. Chapter 5

Cordelia woke up later in the day and groaned as her head pounded. She felt warm arms wrap around her tightly and opened her eyes to look at Misty, "Ya okay, darlin'?"

"As good as I can be I guess," Misty nodded and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "You really should stay away from me. You're going to get sick, baby," Misty shook her head and rolled so Cordelia was laying half on top of her.

"No, princess. If you're uncomfortable, I wanna be here for ya," Cordelia just sighed and buried her face into Misty's shoulder, "Maybe ya should go ta the clinic?" Cordelia just shook her head, "I'm takin' ya there kickin' and screamin' if ya ain't better tomorrow," Cordelia laughed softly and nodded against the girl.

"You're so perfect," Misty shook her head.

"Nope, ya are, doll face," Cordelia just snuggled farther into Misty's hold, "Should I call Stevie?"

"Oh God no. She'll want to be here and I can't handle that," Misty giggled but nodded anyway, "I've got you. That's all I need," The wild blonde pressed a kiss into Cordelia's hair, "I love you."

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia picked her phone up to look at the time later in the day and furrowed her eyebrows, "Misty."

"Hmm?" The girl was running her fingers through Cordelia's hair gently as she held her.

"Baby, you haven't eaten all day," Misty just shrugged and nuzzled her nose into Cordelia's cheek, "Go eat, mouse."

"No. I'm not hungry. And ya ain't ate either," Cordelia looked over at her, "I'll eat when I get hungry, darlin'. Promise," Cordelia finally nodded and rolled back towards her girlfriend.

"Where in the world did I even catch this?" Misty nodded to her and pressed soft kisses against her cheeks.

"The girl down the hall had a cold the other day. We live in such close quarters I'm surprised we ain't all got it yet," Cordelia groaned and pouted, "Hey, none of that. It makes my heart sad and there's nothin' I can do ta make ya better."

"Sorry, mouse," Misty just giggled and pressed a kiss to the girl's forehead.

"Ya still have an awful high fever, Cords," She felt the girl nod against her, "Do ya want some more Tylenol, baby?"

"Umm. Yeah, I guess it's time for more," Misty nodded and got down from the bed to grab the pills. She handed them up to her girlfriend and stood up in the chair to give her the water bottle to swallow them with, "Thank you, baby doll," Misty just shook her head and climbed back up into the bed beside the girl.

"Anythin' ta make ya feel better, babe."

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia woke up the next morning and groaned as she nuzzled her face into the shoulder in front of her. Misty's arms were still around her and Cordelia shifted and tangled their legs together. Misty stirred and looked down at Cordelia as she sat up and shifted to get down.

"Baby, what are ya doin'?"

"I need to use the restroom. I'll be right back," Misty nodded and laid back down as Cordelia slipped down and left the room. The shorter girl made her way back to the room after washing her hands and looked up at her loving girlfriend. She slipped her pants off leaving herself in just her panties and Misty's oversized sweater. Misty held her arms out as she climbed back up and settled against her.

"Do ya feel any better, Cords?" Cordelia nodded and shifted closer to Misty.

"Yes, Dr. Day. Your treatment worked wonders," Misty rolled her eyes and laughed, "It was probably just a cold that hit me harder because my damn immune system sucks," The girl giggled, "But I do feel so much better and I love you so much," The wild blonde nodded and pressed a kiss to Cordelia's forehead.

"I love ya, Cordelia. So much, baby," She pulled the girl farther into her arms and rested her chin on top of her head when the shorter girl pushed her face into her neck.

"I love you, Misty. I'm so lucky to have you."

oooOOooOOooo

Misty slipped down from the bed a few hours later and looked up when Cordelia shifted to the end of it to slip down as well. Misty held her arms up to her and Cordelia grinned as she leaned down and put her hands on the girl's shoulders so she could lower her down. Misty smiled up at her and lowered her only low enough so she could hold her against her body.

Cordelia laughed but wrapped her legs around the girl's waist as she held her, "When did your pants leave?"

"I took them off earlier. I can put them back on," Misty shook her head.

"I didn't say I was complainin' about it," Misty shifted her hands down so she was holding Cordelia up by her bottom. She squeezed lightly to emphasize her point and the shorter girl looked down at her in amusement.

"You're awful," Misty just giggled and sat down with Cordelia still wrapped around her, "But your mine and I love you."

"I am yours. I love ya too."

oooOOooOOooo

"Cordeeeeelia," The girl groaned as she was woken and looked up into the blue eyes of her girlfriend, "Come on, sweet heart. It's almost night again," The shorter girl sat up confused and Misty handed her her phone.

"I slept all day?"

"Apparently ya needed it," Cordelia scrunched her face up and looked up at her girlfriend.

"And you held me all day?" Misty just nodded, "Why?"

"So I'd be here if ya needed anythin'," Cordelia looked up teary eyed, "I love ya, darlin'. I'd do anythin' for ya," Cordelia leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Remind me to kiss you for that tomorrow. I want to give this twenty four hours to get out of my system first," Misty giggled, "I love you so much, Mist. So so much. And I love how caring you are and I love how you treat me. I would do anything for you too, Misty mouse. Just name it."


	6. Chapter 6

When Sunday rolled around, Cordelia was back to her normal self again. She woke slowly in Misty's arms and leaned forward as she did so to press a kiss to the girl's cheek. Misty's eyebrows furrowed for a moment before her face relaxed again. Cordelia grinned and leaned forward to kiss the end of her nose and watched her nose scrunch up now in her sleep. She brought her lips to the girl's jaw line and trailed little kisses and light nips along her jaw. Misty's arms tightened around her and Cordelia brought their lips together and felt Misty respond to the kiss immediately.

She pulled back a moment later and looked into shining blue eyes. Misty grinned widely at her and Cordelia leaned forward again to peck her lips quickly. And then she did so again and again until they were no longer just pecks and she was rolling on top of her girlfriend. She felt Misty's tongue trace her bottom lip and she opened her mouth willingly to her. The girl's tongue entered her mouth and just touched the end of hers lightly before retreating. Cordelia grinned into the kiss and followed the wild blonde's tongue with her own.

She moaned into Misty's mouth when the girl nipped at her bottom lip and sat up to look down at her as she evened her breathing out. The girl beamed up at her and reached up to cup her cheeks gently. Cordelia smiled down at her and ran her hand up her arm before entwining their fingers. She turned her head and pressed soft kisses into the back of Misty's hand before leaning down again and bringing their lips back together.

Cordelia felt Misty's arms wrap around her back and smirked lightly when they continued downwards and cupped her ass. She moaned when the girl squeezed and rolled her hips downward into Misty's own causing the wild blonde to let out a moan of her own. Misty pulled her hips down into her own again and reveled at the gasp that she got from Cordelia.

"Misty," The blonde nodded and reconnected their lips, "I want you so bad, baby," Misty groaned and pushed her tongue into the girl's mouth, "I want to feel you against me," The wild blonde trailed her kisses along Cordelia's jaw and around to her mouth.

"Baby doll, I want ya too," She bit down lightly, "But I don't think.. That this bed.. Is the best place, darlin'," Cordelia groaned and ground her hips down into Misty's and smirked when the girl moaned against her. She reluctantly pulled back and looked down into lust filled blue eyes and bit her lip. Misty reached up and coaxed it from between her teeth and gasped when Cordelia bit down sharply on the pad of her thumb, "That ain't fair, princess. I'm tryin' ta stop."

"I know," She nodded and pressed a soft kiss to the girl's thumb now, "I just really want you so badly, mouse," Misty nodded and sat up to be face to face with the girl in her lap, "I've never felt this way before. But I want to have you."

"I know what ya mean, baby. I want ya so bad my body's screamin' at me. But our first time just can't be in this bed that's taller than ya are," Cordelia nodded and pecked the girl's lips again before grinning at her.

"You're way too sweet for words."

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia was at her desk writing a paper for one of her classes on Wednesday when she heard the lock click and the door opened behind her. She didn't look up until her chair was spun around and she looked up into the blue eyes of her girlfriend.

"What, mouse?" Misty just grinned and leaned forward to kiss her sweetly.

"I was thinkin' about ya in class and I just really wanted ta kiss ya," Cordelia smiled and looped her arms around Misty's neck to pull her down to her lips.

"I think that was the cutest thing I've ever heard, baby," Misty grinned at her and kissed the end of her nose, "You talked in your sleep last night," Misty's eyes went wide and Cordelia giggled.

"What'd I say?"

"Oh, nothing," She went to turn back around and was stopped by her girlfriend's arms. She looked at her cheekily before tickling her sides. Cordelia laughed loudly and squirmed trying to get away from the girl's persistent fingers, "Fine!" Misty stopped and looked at her, "You said you loved me.. A lot. And you said that you liked my hair and my eyes and how my hand feels in yours. I thought you were awake but there were snores in between," Misty blushed, "And I swear my heart has never felt that much love in my life, sweetheart. I laid awake for a long time after that just watching you sleep because I was so overwhelmed with love for you."

"I do love all of those thin's about ya, Dee. I love every part of ya. There's not a hair on your body that ain't perfect ta me, princess," Cordelia just grinned up at her and connected their lips again.


	7. Chapter 7

When her last class ended on Friday, Misty couldn't keep the smile off of her face. She made her way up to their dorm room and pushed the door open to see Cordelia sat at her desk with her book open reading. She looked up with a grin on her face when she heard Misty come in, "You ready?"

"Yeah, princess," Cordelia smiled at her and grabbed her bag before leading the two of them from the room. They made their way to her car and put their bags in the truck before getting in. Cordelia started the car and pulled out of the parking lot before Misty reached over and grabbed her hand in her own. Cordelia looked over at her and grinned, "I just love ya so much, Dee."

"I love you so much, Misty."

oooOOooOOooo

"Where's Peep?" Misty looked around when they entered the house and didn't hear or see the puppy.

"Myrtle keeps him when no one is going to be home for more than a few days. I let her know I'd be here this weekend so she should bring him by later," Misty nodded and sat her bag with Cordelia's before catching the girl's hand and pulling her body to her. Cordelia giggled and looked up into bright blue eyes, "Hi."

"Hi," Misty leaned down and kissed the girl sweetly before pulling back to trail soft kisses along her jaw to her ear, "Ya know what I'm gonna do ta ya this weekend?" Was whispered into her ear. Cordelia shivered.

"What?" Misty bit down gently.

"Kick your ass at Mario Kart," Was whispered before the girl pulled back playfully and took off when Cordelia looked up shocked. She laughed and chased her beautiful girlfriend through the house.

oooOOooOOooo

"Misty Day!" The wild blonde giggled as she nudged Cordelia's cart off of Rainbow Road yet again, "Stop that!" Misty just grinned at her and put her hands up when she finished the race in first place right ahead of her playfully glaring girlfriend, "You're a cheater," Misty nodded and pecked the girl's lips before pulling back when she heard a bark. Cordelia watched her eyes light up and grabbed her hand to pull her upstairs and into the living room with her.

Myrtle was stood in the room and let the dog off the leash when the two of them made their way into the room. She smiled up at them and Cordelia bent down to pet her puppy. She stood to hug the red headed woman and Misty squatted down in the floor to play with the puppy.

"Hello, baby bird," Cordelia grinned as she pulled away from her aunt and looked up at her, "What do you two have planned for this week?" Cordelia looked back at Misty and giggled as the girl nuzzled her face into the dog's.

"I'm not sure yet. I honestly want to be lazy and do nothing after that week of exams that I had," Her aunt nodded and looked over her shoulder where Misty had just been playfully tackled by the dog that was now standing over her. Cordelia giggled as she turned and looked at them too before looking back to the woman in front of her.

"I have to go unfortunately, baby bird. I'll be by again before you leave," Cordelia nodded and walked her out before coming back into the room and saw her girlfriend laid on the floor with the puppy laid down beside her.

"What are you doing?" Misty looked up and just held her hand out to the girl in answer. Cordelia laughed and laid down on her back beside her beautiful girlfriend. She turned her head to look at Misty who was already looking over at her with wide blue eyes, "I love you, Mist."

"I love ya, Dee," She leaned forward and captured her lips gently with her own, "So much."

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia had music playing later as she danced around the kitchen with Misty while their spaghetti cooked on the stove. She grabbed the girl's hands and pulled her along with her as she sang along to the songs and Misty giggled before swinging the girl into her arms and around in circles as Cordelia giggled loudly.

Cordelia looked up into blue eyes and smiled widely before cupping Misty's cheeks and pulling her into a sweet kiss, "You know what?"

"What?" Misty asked playfully as she nipped lightly at Cordelia's bottom lip.

"You're perfect," The girl shook her head.

"Nope. You're perfect," Cordelia laughed and stepped back over to the stove to turn the burner down while the noodles cooked, "I love ya."

"I love you more," Misty shook her head.

"That just ain't possible."

"It's completely possible," The wild blonde picked Cordelia up and sat her on the counter before stepping up between her knees.

"I think we're gonna have ta agree ta disagree, darlin'," Cordelia just nodded and leaned down to kiss her deeply. She pulled back and looked into wide blue eyes, "Do that again," Cordelia giggled but brought the girl into another passionate kiss before pulling back, "I'm so in love with ya."

"I'm so in love with you, baby," Cordelia slipped down off the counter and stood against Misty, "Let's eat, sweetheart."


	8. Chapter 8

"Are ya sleepy, baby doll?" Misty asked as Cordelia yawned against her for the second time since they'd put the movie on. She felt a nod and turned to look at the girl, "Do ya wanna go ta bed?"

"Not really?" Misty nodded, "If I fall asleep just wake me up?"

"Okay, princess," Cordelia nodded against her and Misty looked back to the screen after wrapping an arm around her shoulders to bring her into her side. Fifteen minutes later, she looked down and saw the girl asleep against her. She grinned widely and pressed a kiss into her hair before turning the TV off and standing. She picked Cordelia up gently and carried her upstairs to lay her down in the bed.

Misty laid down next to her and smiled when the girl immediately moved into her side. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend before pressing a kiss to her forehead and closing her own eyes, "Good night, beautiful."

oooOOooOOooo

Misty woke the next morning to Cordelia pressing soft kisses to her face. She grinned and wrapped her arms more tightly around the girl before rolling so she was on top of her. Misty grinned up at her and pecked her lips gently.

"Now, I know I didn't fall asleep in this bed," Misty giggled and nodded, "So how did I get here?"

"I carried ya," Cordelia smiled down at her and bent to kiss her sweetly.

"You could have woke me up, mouse. I would have walked up here," Misty shook her head and ran her fingers gently through blonde hair.

"Nope. Ya looked so beautiful and peaceful, princess. I wasn't about ta wake ya up from that," Cordelia leaned forward quickly now and pressed her lips passionately to Misty's. She felt Misty's arms wrap tightly around her back and slipped her tongue into the girl's mouth. Their kiss became more passionate and she sat up to look down at her girlfriend.

"I love you so much. You know that? You're way too good to me," Misty just shook her head and reached up to cup the girl's cheeks.

"No, baby, I'm just doin' exactly what I wanna do for ya. What ya deserve," Cordelia grinned down at her and leaned forward to connect their lips again. Misty nipped at her bottom lip and Cordelia gasped into her mouth. The girl took her chance to deepen the kiss and pushed her tongue into Cordelia's mouth. She moaned at the taste of her girlfriend and ran her hands down the girl's back to cup her ass in her hands and squeeze lightly.

"Mist," Was gasped out into her mouth and Misty nodded against her as they kissed sloppily. She rolled her hips as Misty squeezed again and earned a moan from the girl below her as their hips connected, "Baby," The wild blonde trailed her lips along Cordelia's jaw as she panted, "Misty," She felt the girl pull back slightly and met blue eyes, "I want you."

Misty met brown eyes for a moment with love shining brightly in her own. She nodded and kissed her quickly, "I want ya so bad, baby girl," Cordelia moaned and connected their lips again. She kissed and nipped at the girl's lips and trailed her tongue along Misty's jaw line, "Cordelia," Was gasped out against her and she grinned as she nipped lightly at her jaw.

Cordelia trailed her kisses down Misty's neck and nipped and sucked as she went. The girl trailed her tongue along the top of Misty's tank top and chest and felt Misty shiver slightly. She trailed her kisses back up to Misty's lips and kissed her passionately, "I've never… Done this," Misty nodded.

"Me neither," Cordelia nodded and kissed her again gently.

"I think I know the basics?" Misty nodded against her, "Will you tell me if something doesn't feel right?"

"I'll let ya know, darlin'. But as long as you're touchin' me? I ain't gonna be complainin'," Cordelia grinned and kissed her again. She sat back and trailed her fingers along the edge of Misty's tank top. She met blue eyes and received a nod before pulling the shirt over the girl's head. Cordelia moaned and took in Misty's toned stomach and perky breasts.

"Misty," Blue eyes looked up at her as she bit her lip nervously, "You're so damn gorgeous, mouse," The wild blonde grinned and reached up to bring her down to kiss her again. Cordelia ran her hands along Misty's stomach and sat up again. She met blue eyes as she moved her hands up to cup full breasts in her hands. Misty let out a moan and Cordelia smiled before leaning forward and taking a nipple between her lips.

"Dee," Was gasped out and Cordelia grinned as she circled her tongue and rolled the hardened nipple lightly with her teeth, "Oh my God, baby," Cordelia smirked and moved to the other breast and took the nipple in her mouth as well. She gave it the same treatment before trailing kisses up to Misty's mouth again.

"Misty," Blue eyes looked up at her, "Do you know what you just did to me?" The girl bit her lip and shook her head, "You just made me so wet, baby," Misty moaned and rolled them so she was above the girl. Cordelia grinned up at her, "I'm so turned on for you," The girl nodded and pulled Cordelia's shirt over her head before leaning forward and taking a nipple in her own mouth now, "Mist," Was gasped out as she circled her tongue and she moaned as the girl moved to her other breast. Misty sat up straddling the girl and smirked deviously before rolling her hips into the girl's.

Both of them moaned out and locked eyes as they did so. Misty bent again and trailed her kisses down Cordelia's neck and between her breasts. She trailed down her flat stomach and stopped as she reached the top of Cordelia's sleep shorts. She looked up and received a nod as she made eye contact with the girl. She sat back and pulled the shorts down the girl's legs slowly before letting out a moan at the sight of lacy black panties.

"Cordelia," Brown eyes locked onto blue, "Baby girl," She nodded up at her and Misty bent to kiss her again, "Ya are so damn sexy, Dee," Cordelia grinned into the kiss and bucked her hips up into Misty's. They both moaned out again and Misty looked down at her. She sat back and trailed her hands down Cordelia's body lightly and smirked as she gasped. Misty locked eyes with Cordelia as she ran her hand over the girl's panties and cupped her through the soaked material, "You're so wet, baby," Cordelia moaned and ground her hips down into the girl's hand. Misty moaned as well and pressed her fingers against Cordelia.

"Misty," The wild blonde grinned down at her, "Touch me," She nodded and removed the girl's panties. She crawled back up Cordelia's body and pressed their lips together passionately.

"Are ya ready, princess?" Cordelia nodded up at her and Misty slipped her hand between them as she reconnected their lips. Cordelia moaned out as Misty's fingers lightly found her clit. She gasped when the girl circled and broke their kiss to look into lust filled blue eyes, "Are ya okay?"

"I'm perfect," Misty nodded and trailed her fingers lower to circle the girl's entrance. She made eye contact and Cordelia grinned up at her, "Fuck me, Mist," Misty moaned at the harsh language that Cordelia rarely used and pushed a finger into her. She reveled at the girl's moan that escaped her and began to move in her, "Oh my God, Misty," She bit her lip as she watched the girl's face below her.

Misty slowly added a second finger as she pumped and Cordelia whimpered at the feeling, "Does that feel good, princess?" Cordelia eyes opened and looked up into blue orbs.

"That feels so fucking good, Misty," Misty moaned again and pumped harder into her.

"You're so damn wet, baby girl," Cordelia just nodded and whimpered as Misty pressed her thumb down on her clit, "I think you're almost there, darlin'," Cordelia nodded again up at her, "Do ya think ya can come for me, baby?" Cordelia nodded and Misty circled her thumb around her clit quickly as she pumped into her. Cordelia came only a few moments later with Misty's name on her lips. The girl moaned at the sight and sounds and pumped gently to help her off of her high. Cordelia opened her eyes and looked up at Misty, "Was that okay?"

Cordelia smiled and flipped them over, "That was so beyond okay."


	9. Chapter 9

The wild blonde grinned up at her and gripped her hips in her hands. Cordelia smiled down at her lovingly before leaning down to connect their lips, "I love you so much, Misty," Misty nodded into their kiss and spoke as they pulled apart.

"I love you, Cordelia. I can't even explain to you how much," Cordelia grinned at the girl's suppressed accent and trailed open mouthed kisses down her neck, "I'm so turned on for you, princess," Cordelia moaned and trailed her kisses lower to run her tongue along the edge of Misty's sleep shorts. She pulled them gently down long legs after receiving a nod from Misty and pressed open mouth kisses along her legs as she moved back up her body.

Misty squirmed and whimpered beneath her and Cordelia smirked up at her. She pushed her thighs apart as she continued upward and pressed open mouth kisses to the soft skin of her inner thighs. Misty moaned out as she bit down and then soothed the mark with her tongue. Cordelia looked up to see the girl's head thrown back and pressed a gentle kiss to her center through her soaked panties. Misty let out a gasp and snapped her gaze down to Cordelia's big brown eyes.

"Darlin'," Cordelia smirked and kissed her way back up Misty's body before connecting their lips again passionately. She snaked her hand down between them and cupped the girl roughly through her underwear earning a loud moan.

"Your panties are soaked, Mist," The wild blonde just nodded up at her. Cordelia rubbed her clit through the material and reveled at the noises coming from Misty, "Do you want me to touch you, sweetheart?" Misty nodded up to her quickly and Cordelia sat back to pull her panties down her legs. She threw them to the side before replacing her hand again. Her fingers found Misty's clit and circled quickly as the girl whimpered, "You're so wet for me, mouse."

"This is what ya do ta me, baby," Cordelia grinned and connected their lips as she trailed her hand lower and slowly entered the girl with two fingers. She waited until Misty nodded to her before she began to move inside the girl, "Ya feel so good, Dee," Cordelia nodded and pressed soft kisses all over Misty's face as she pumped in and out of her, "Oh my God, baby. I'm not gonna last long," Cordelia just smirked and ran her tongue along Misty's ear.

"Then come for me, sweetheart," Misty moaned and moved her hips against Cordelia's hand as she sped her motions up. She bit down on the girl's ear as she pressed her thumb to her clit and earned a gasp from the girl, "You're so close, Misty," The girl could only nod and whimper at her, "You're squeezing my fingers so tight," The wild blonde moaned and within a few more thrusts, she was coming hard and calling out Cordelia's name. She rode her down from her high and kissed her gently, "That was so damn hot, mouse," Misty watched wide eyed as Cordelia removed her hand and brought her fingers to her mouth.

The wild blonde moaned and brought her down to crush their lips together, "I love ya so much."

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia woke up settled against Misty about an hour later. She hummed happily and stretched her naked body before pressing a kiss to the girl's cheek and getting out of the bed. She moved to her dresser and slipped on a pair of white and pink polka dot panties and grabbed an oversized tank top to throw on over them. It hung down to the tops of her thighs and she nodded before also grabbing a pair of fuzzy socks to pull on her cold feet.

She left the room and made her way downstairs to the kitchen before flipping the stove on and grabbing what she would need to make pancakes. A few minutes later, she felt a body press itself to her back and strong arms come around her waist, "What're ya doin', princess?"

"Making breakfast. Are pancakes okay with you?" She turned her head back to look up into her girlfriend's eyes and the girl nodded before pecking her lips. Cordelia turned back to the stove and flipped the last pancake out before turning it off and putting the frying pan in the sink to wash later. She turned in Misty's arms and smiled up at her as she looped her arms around the girl's neck to bring her down and kiss her.

Misty smirked as she leaned down and picked her up gently to place her on the counter beside the stove. She didn't break the kiss as she stepped between the girl's thighs and pulled her to the edge of the counter so their bodies were flush against each other, "I love ya so much, princess," Cordelia reconnected their lips and opened her mouth to take Misty's bottom lip between hers. The girl gasped at the feeling and Cordelia slipped her tongue into her mouth.

"I love you, mouse," Was gasped out as she trailed her kisses along the girl's jaw. She wrapped her legs around Misty's waist and locked her ankles behind her. She trailed her kisses back to Misty's lips and slipped her tongue into the girl's mouth. Misty gasped into her mouth and slipped her own tongue into Cordelia's mouth. The shorter girl brought her hands around and cupped Misty's breasts in her hands and felt the girl arch into the touch as she rolled hardening nipples through the fabric of her tank top. Misty let out a moan and Cordelia trailed her hands up to tangle in the back of wild blonde curls.

"Baby girl," Cordelia nodded against her and Misty pulled her body impossibly closer to her where she was sat on the counter, "How do ya do this ta me so fast?" Cordelia whimpered into her mouth and nodded in understanding. She grabbed one of Misty's hands and trailed it down her own body before slipping it into her panties and moving their joint hands to her center.

"Do you see what you do to me, mouse?" Misty moaned and pushed her fingers into Cordelia. The girl above her gasped and brought her hand back up to tangle back into blonde curls, "You can turn me on just by looking at me sometimes," Misty nodded up at her and leaned forward to press open mouth kisses to the soft skin of her neck as she pumped into her slowly, "I love the way you feel inside me."

"I love bein' inside of ya, Cordelia. Like nothin' else in the world," And with that she pumped harder and faster and bit down harshly on Cordelia's neck as she pressed her thumb down on her clit. Cordelia whimpered out above her and Misty soothed the mark she'd made with her tongue, "You're already squeezin' so hard, princess," The girl could only nod down at her as she bit her lip, "Do ya wanna come for me?" Cordelia nodded and Misty circled her clit quickly causing her to come undone calling out her name.

The wild blonde retracted her fingers and brought them to her mouth to lick them clean. Cordelia moaned and crushed their lips together, "Baby bird?"

"Shit," Misty stepped away from Cordelia quickly and Cordelia stood up on shaky legs to grab the plate of pancakes she'd made earlier. She looked over to Misty who was only dressed in her very short sleep shorts and a thin tank top, "Your nipples are hard," Misty looked down and crossed her arms over her chest just as Myrtle walked into the room.

"Good morning, Auntie Myrtle," Was said as Cordelia rounded the counter and placed the two plates down in front of them. Myrtle looked at her strangely but smiled nonetheless.

"Good morning, baby bird," Cordelia grinned at her and saw Misty lean awkwardly trying to cover her chest.

"Umm. We're going to go change out of our pajamas," Myrtle nodded and Cordelia grabbed Misty's hand before practically running from the room.

"Thanks," Cordelia looked up at the girl as they walked into her room. She smirked deviously and pushed her down on the bed before pushing her thighs apart, "Dee, your aunt is down stairs waitin' on us."

"Then we'll have to be quiet and quick won't we?"


	10. Chapter 10

Misty looked up at her for a moment before letting out a moan and nodding. Cordelia pulled her shorts and panties down her legs in one quick movement before kneeling in front of her and pulling Misty to sit on the edge of the bed. Cordelia leaned forward and pressed open mouthed kisses to the insides of the girl's thighs and met wide blue eyes as she touched her tongue to the girl's clit for the first time.

Misty let out a low moan and gripped the sheets in her hands as she laid her body back on the bed behind her. Cordelia smirked and circled her tongue around the little bundle of nerves. Misty gasped above her as she took the girl's clit in her mouth and sucked harshly. She ran her fingers playfully up the inside of the girl's thigh and gave no warning before pushing two fingers into her.

"Princess," Was gasped out breathlessly and Cordelia flicked the bundle of nerves with her tongue as she pumped her fingers, "Oh my God, baby girl," Cordelia sucked hard at her clit again and nipped lightly causing Misty to come undone. She moaned before throwing her own arm over her mouth as Cordelia rode her down from her high.

Misty sat up when Cordelia pulled back from her and pulled the girl to her to kiss her passionately. She moaned at the taste of herself on the girl's mouth and pulled back to look into wide blown brown eyes, "Baby girl," Cordelia whimpered and pulled her lips back to her.

"We… Need… To get… Dressed," Misty nodded and finally broke their lips apart to look at her, "Damn."

oooOOooOOooo

The two of them came back down to the kitchen now dressed and slightly flushed as well. If Myrtle noticed, she didn't say anything. The three of them had breakfast together before the woman had to leave. Cordelia and Misty walked her out and Cordelia shut the door before feeling Misty pull her into a hug. She smiled and buried her face in her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Come cuddle with me?" Cordelia giggled but nodded and allowed herself to be pulled upstairs and into her bedroom. Misty laid down and pulled Cordelia down into her arms. She rolled backwards slightly so Cordelia's upper body was on top of her and grinned up at her.

"You mean you aren't going to torture me with a movie this time?" Misty shook her head and pressed a soft kiss to the girl's lips.

"Nope. I just wanna hold ya for a while," Cordelia smiled and nodded as she laid her head down on Misty's shoulder, "I love ya, Dee."

"I love you, Mist."

oooOOooOOooo

Misty was laying with Cordelia tucked into her side later in the day. She'd kicked her pants off at some point and Cordelia had done the same and their bare legs were tangled together. Cordelia ran her foot up Misty's leg and the girl looked down before giggling.

"What?" Cordelia looked at her grinning girlfriend.

"What in the world is on your feet?" Cordelia looked down at her bright blue fuzzy socks and glared back up at her girlfriend.

"You know my feet stay cold," Misty nodded, "Stevie bought them as a joke once and I wore the hell out of them. So she buys them now any time she's on tour or on vacation," Misty nodded.

"That's so cute," Cordelia smiled up at her and reached a hand up to tuck a stray hair behind her ear, "You're so cute," The shorter girl giggled and pecked her girlfriend's lips. Misty brought a hand up and traced her finger tips lightly over Cordelia's nose and along her bottom lip. The girl darted her tongue out and Misty gasped, "I love ya so much, princess."

"I love you, mouse," She shifted closer to the girl and felt Misty run a hand under the edge of her top. Gooseflesh was left behind as soft patterns were traced across the skin of her hip, "Hey, Misty?"

"Hmm. Yes, baby girl?" Cordelia grinned widely at the nickname that did funny things to her.

"Do you want to take a bath with me?" Misty looked up from where her hand was on the girl's skin and met soft brown eyes. She leaned forward and kissed her gently.

"I'd love ta take a bath with ya, princess."

oooOOooOOooo

Misty looked down as they sat in the now cooling water and ran her finger tips over Cordelia's back. She trailed them lightly over her spine and down to the base of her back, "Princess?"

"Hmm?" Cordelia was laid on top of her with her cheek laid down on Misty's chest.

"We've probably been in here too long, baby," Cordelia shook her head and Misty grabbed her hand from the water and giggled. She showed Cordelia her own finger tips, "We both have raisin fingers, darlin'," Cordelia groaned and pouted up at her, "I know, baby girl. I would hold ya naked and wet all day if I could," Cordelia smirked up at her and Misty bit her lip at the double meaning, "Come on, sweetheart. I'll make ya dinner."

Cordelia didn't move and Misty just stood with the girl in her arms. Cordelia laughed and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck, "You're so adorable."


	11. Chapter 11

The two had finally made their way downstairs. Cordelia was sat on the counter beside the stove watching with furrowed eyebrows as Misty made something in a frying pan, "Misty? What in the world?" The girl looked up at her and smirked.

"Hold your damn horses, Cordelia," The girl on the counter giggled and nodded. She swung her feet back and forth. Misty had squealed at the sight of all of her fuzzy socks and she was currently wearing the ones with little alligators on them per the girl's request. Cordelia had even roped Misty into wearing a pair and bright orange fuzzy socks adorned her feet. She had thrown a large shirt on and a pair of black boy shorts and the sight of her never ending legs was something Cordelia loved looking at.

"Why don't ya dress like this when we're in the dorm?" Cordelia looked down at her own attire. She had a long tank top on and a pair of pink lacey panties.

"Because if I have to go to the bathroom there, I would have to get up and get dressed," Misty laughed and nodded before turning off the stove and handing the girl a plate. She stared at it for a moment, "I give up. What is this?"

"French toasted PB&J," Cordelia raised her eyebrows and Misty grabbed a fork to cut a bite of it. She held the bite up to Cordelia's lips and the girl looked unsure but opened her mouth and accepted the bite. She chewed for a moment before meeting the girl's eyes with shock clear on her face, "I know."

Cordelia took the fork from the girl, "This is amazing, Mist," The girl giggled and jumped up on the counter beside her with her own plate. They ate with small talk and both froze at the sound of the door opening, "Myrtle?" Her eyes went wide at the distinct sound of heels clicking down the hallway towards them. Fiona walked into the kitchen, looked at the two girls on her counter, made a face at what they were eating, and took in their attire.

"You know.. We have a table for a reason, Delia."

oooOOooOOooo

The woman had left the room as soon as she entered it and Cordelia looked over to Misty wide eyed, "I didn't imagine that did I?" Misty shook her head and Cordelia looked back to the doorway. She slipped down off the counter and sat her plate down before climbing the stairs and knocking lightly on her mother's bedroom door.

"Come in," Cordelia pushed the door open and saw her mother standing in her closet, "What, Delia?"

"Umm. Not to be rude, but what are you doing here?" Fiona turned to look at her and raised her eyebrows at the girl's exposed legs. Cordelia shifted uncomfortably.

"My layover was delayed," Cordelia nodded, "Did you fuck that girl?" The girl looked shocked and her eyes went wide, "It's a fair question," Cordelia just stared at her, "A simple yes or no would suffice, Delia."

"We had sex," Fiona nodded and turned back to her closet, "You're not going to say anything?"

"What's there to say, Delia? It's over and done with now," Cordelia nodded, "You make your own decisions. You always have," Cordelia watched her mother cross to her bed and take a seat. She looked up unsurely at her daughter and Cordelia took the hint and took a seat next to her, "Is there anything you want to say?"

"I don't think so," Fiona nodded.

"Was she… Gentle with you?" Cordelia looked over at her mother. The woman wasn't always the warmest person, but she'd kill you over her daughter. Cordelia had complained about some girl bullying her at school once when she was little and that little girl was moved to a different class that next day. It was rare though, for Cordelia to get this softer side of her mother. The caring side that she almost never saw.

"Yeah, mama," Fiona looked up and nodded. Cordelia hardly ever called her anything other than her name anymore. She knew she was a bitch but she loved to hear her daughter call her "mama".

"Good. Because I know people and I could have her killed and hidden for hurting you," Cordelia breathed out a laugh and nodded, "I'm glad. My first time wasn't so lucky," Cordelia nodded. Her mother had told her once before when she'd given her the Fiona Goode version of the sex talk one night, "And you're sure about this girl?"

"Yes, mama. I love her," Fiona nodded. She reached out and cupped her daughter's cheek.

"Then that's fine with me, Delia," Cordelia nodded to her, "I do love you, baby. I know I'm not the best at showing it sometimes," Cordelia nodded again now with tears in her eyes threatening to fall. Fiona unsurely pulled her daughter into a hug. Cordelia settled against her mother and hugged her back.

"I love you too, mama."


	12. Chapter 12

Cordelia came back down stairs and pouted at her girlfriend, "You put shorts on," Misty turned around from where she had been washing the dishes in the sink.

"Umm. Yeah. Your mom's here, Cords," Cordelia nodded and walked over to the wild blonde, "Speakin' of…"

"She's only here for an hour or so. Her layover was delayed," Misty nodded and bit her lip as she looked into the deep brown eyes in front of her, "She knows," Misty blushed slightly and Cordelia smirked before kissing her reddening cheeks, "It's okay, mouse. We've never been one of those families that are weird about sex," Misty nodded but bit her lip, "She kind of just knew."

"Well, I mean ya are half dressed and so was I," Cordelia giggled and nodded, "So she's… Okay? With us I mean?" Cordelia nodded.

"Yeah. I didn't really know what to expect but all she cared about was that you didn't hurt me since it was my first time," Misty nodded and bit her lip.

"I didn't, did I? I didn't even think ta ask ya earlier," Cordelia smiled widely and pressed a sweet kiss to Misty's lips.

"No, baby doll. You didn't hurt me. You were everything I wanted," Misty nodded, "I didn't hurt you did I?" Misty shook her head and wound her arms around Cordelia's waist to pull her to her, "Good. I would hate to know that I ever caused you pain."

"Me too, darlin'. I hate seein' ya hurt or sad," Cordelia nodded and buried her face in Misty's neck as she hugged her tightly. She looked up over the girl's head as her mother walked through the door. Fiona paused and looked at her daughter's back before meeting the blue eyes of the girl who was holding her. She just nodded before leaving the room again. Misty dropped a kiss into soft blonde hair and held the girl closer, "I'm so lucky ta have ya, princess."

Cordelia shook her head and shifted so she could speak without pulling her face from Misty's neck, "No, baby. I'm so so lucky to have you. You're everything I've ever wanted and so so perfect to me and for me. I love you so much and I thank whatever's out there for you every day."

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia was sat against Misty later in the night after Fiona had left the house. She could feel herself falling asleep but the feeling of Misty's fingers trailing through her hair was too nice to move away from, "Mist?"

"Yes, baby girl?" Misty looked down at her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "Are ya sleepy, princess?" She felt a nod against her, "Then let's go ta bed, baby."

"But I want you to play with my hair," She turned so she could pout up at Misty and the wild blonde laughed at her.

"I'll play with your hair 'til ya fall asleep, doll face. I'm always up later than ya are anyway," Cordelia smiled softly at the new term of endearment and nodded against the girl. She moved to sit up and felt herself be pulled back into Misty's arms. She looked at her curiously and Misty stood before picking her up bridal style. She just giggled and laid her head down on the girl's shoulder.

Cordelia was laid down in her bed and Misty laid down beside her and pulled the blankets up around them. Cordelia scooted into her arms and felt Misty's arm wrap around her and her fingers tangle in her hair, "I love you, Mist."

"I love ya, princess," She pressed soft kisses to the girl's forehead and grinned when Cordelia shifted closer and tangled her legs with her own.

"Will you go shopping with me tomorrow?" Misty laughed and Cordelia opened her eyes to look at her curiously.

"Ya got me all lovey dovey and were actin' all cute so ya knew I wouldn't say no," Cordelia grinned and shook her head.

"No, I would just love if you came with me. I love spending time with you. We can do something else though?" Misty shook her head and pressed a gentle kiss to the girl's lips.

"If ya wanna shop, we'll shop," Cordelia smiled and pushed her face back into Misty's neck, "Good night, baby girl."

oooOOooOOooo

"Cordelia?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" She looked up at Misty as they walked through the mall hand in hand.

"I love ya, baby girl. But can we do somethin' else?" Cordelia giggled and stopped to face her girlfriend. She looked over her shoulder and smirked deviously before pulling the girl's hand and pulled her into the store behind her, "Deeeeee."

"Misty," The girl stopped whining to look down at her for a moment, "I'll model anything in here that you want to see, mouse," Misty finally looked up and realized they were in a lingerie shop. She bit her lip and looked back down to her girlfriend, "Is that okay?"

"That's so more than okay."


	13. Chapter 13

Cordelia had pulled her into the private dressing room after they'd picked out a few sets. She pushed Misty down into the chair in the room and leaned forward to kiss her, "I'll be right back," The blonde nodded up at her and Cordelia had stepped behind the partition in the small room. She changed quickly and stepped back out in black lacy boy shorts and a sheer lace bra. Misty felt her eyes widen as Cordelia walked over to her and stood before her, "So? What do we think about this?"

Misty looked up at her and leaned forward to press soft kisses to the girl's stomach. She felt Cordelia shiver and looked back up at her, "I think ya look gorgeous in everythin' ya put on, princess," Cordelia grinned down at her and cupped her cheeks before leaning forward to kiss her. She pulled back and stepped back behind the partition again.

She came back out a moment later dressed in a pale blue baby doll top and the matching panties. Misty stood up and made her way to the girl. Cordelia grinned up at her and Misty bent down and crushed their lips together. She picked her up and Cordelia's legs wrapped around her waist, "You're so damn beautiful," Cordelia grinned and kissed her again before she was sat back down to her feet. She pecked her lips once more before stepping back into the other section of the room. Misty just grinned and sat back down.

Cordelia stepped back out in a red lacy bra and matching thong. Misty moaned at the sight and Cordelia sauntered over to her and placed herself in the girl's lap straddling her. Misty ran her hands around the girl's waist and cupped her ass. Cordelia moaned lightly and rolled her hips into Misty's, "Keep doin' that and I'm gonna take ya in this store," Cordelia whimpered at the words and stood reluctantly.

"I only have one more left to try on. That offer better still stand when we get home," Misty giggled and smacked her ass lightly as she turned away from her.

"Darlin', that offer always stands," Cordelia threw a grin her way and Misty felt her mouth go dry the next time she stepped out into the room. Cordelia was wearing a deep purple lace bra, matching panties, and a garter belt with thigh high stockings. She met brown eyes and Cordelia bit her lip waiting for the girl's response, "Baby girl," Cordelia moaned and nodded to her, "Ya better hope we make it home."

oooOOooOOooo

They were barely in the house before Misty had Cordelia pushed up against the front door and was kissing her senseless. Cordelia moaned into her mouth and Misty ran her hands down from her hips to the backs of her thighs and lifted the girl up. Cordelia wrapped her legs around Misty and groaned out when Misty's hips came in contact with her center.

"Upstairs," Was gasped out and Misty pulled back with Cordelia still wrapped in her arms and made her way upstairs. She threw the girl down on the bed and crawled up to her. Cordelia grinned up at her and leaned up to connect their lips again. Misty growled into her mouth and Cordelia felt her body's reaction to the sound, "I liked that."

Misty growled again playfully and Cordelia looped her arms around the girl's neck to bring her down to her. She gasped as Misty bit at her bottom lip more harshly than usual but not hard enough to cause any damage. Cordelia's hips rocked upwards trying to find any friction and Misty grinned down at her, "Are ya turned on, baby girl?" A whimper and a nod were thrown her way and Misty grinned. She quickly pulled the girl's shirt and bra off of her body and sat up to look down at her. Cordelia whimpered up at her and Misty placed her knee between the girl's legs.

Cordelia ground down on her thigh and Misty moaned at the heat she could feel radiating from the girl's center. She leaned forward and connected their lips sloppily and trailed wet kisses down her neck and took a nipple in her mouth. She sucked and nipped and reveled at the noises Cordelia made above her as she did so. After giving the other breast the same treatment, she trailed her kisses farther down and pulled the girl's skirt off of her body.

Misty met almost black eyes as she leaned down to trail kisses up the inside of the girl's legs. She nipped harshly at the insides of the girl's thighs and pressed a kiss to her center through her panties, "Misty, please, baby," She smirked and sat back to pull the girl's panties down her legs.

"What d'ya want, princess?" Cordelia whimpered up at her and gripped the sheets in her hands, "Use your words, Dee," Cordelia groaned.

"I want you to fuck me, Misty," The wild blonde moaned at the harsh words and brought her hand down to the girl's dripping center.

"You're so wet, baby girl," Cordelia could only nod. Her eyes were shut and her head was thrown back, "You're so ready for me."

"I'm always like this for you," Misty moaned and pushed two fingers into the girl quickly. Cordelia moaned out and bucked her hips with Misty's hand, "God, I love you so much," Misty smiled down at her and doubled her efforts on the girl, "I'm already so damn close, mouse."

"I know, baby. Let go for me," Cordelia whimpered and opened her eyes to look up into blue orbs that were full of love for her, "Come for me, princess," She pressed her thumb down on Cordelia's clit and with just a few more movements of her hand, the girl was coming undone loudly beneath her. She pumped to bring her down from her high and licked her fingers clean as Cordelia evened her breathing out. She looked up at her and smiled before pulling her down into a kiss.

"Baby," Misty nodded to her, "I love you so much."

"I love ya so much, Cordelia," The shorter girl grinned at her and rolled them so she was straddling the girl. She leaned forward and kissed her soundly before pulling back and making quick work of her clothes.

"Are you ready for me, Misty mouse?" The girl nodded up at her and Cordelia ran her hand lightly down the girl's stomach to her wet core and gasped out, "Oh my. You really are, baby," Misty nodded up at her as Cordelia trailed her fingers lightly through her wet folds, "Do you want me to fuck you, sweetheart?" Misty moaned and nodded up at her, "I'm going to fuck you then, baby doll."

Cordelia slipped a finger into Misty and reveled at the girl's moan as she did so. She began to pump her hand slowly and smirked at Misty's whimpers, "Dee," She met blue eyes, "Please, baby girl. I need ya," She nodded and moved slightly faster in her. Misty moaned and Cordelia finally added a second finger. She leaned down and connected their lips. Misty moaned into her mouth when she pulled her fingers out and circled her clit slowly, "You're killin' me."

"I think you like it," Misty moaned and nodded up at her. Cordelia pressed down harder now on the girl's clit and circled the bundle of nerves faster, "You're so close, Mist," She nodded up at her and Cordelia pushed her fingers back into Misty. She pumped harshly now and curled her fingers with each thrust she made. Misty threw her head back and moaned at the feeling and felt Cordelia's thumb press down on her clit.

"Dee," Cordelia nodded.

"I know, baby. Let go," Misty gasped and came moments later with a rush of wetness coating Cordelia's hand. She whimpered when the girl pulled her hand from her moments later and brought it up to her mouth. Cordelia laid down next to her with a grin on her face.

"Why do ya look so damn proud of yourself?" Cordelia giggled and leaned forward to kiss her.

"Why wouldn't I be?"


	14. Chapter 14

When Misty woke the next morning, it was to gentle fingers trailing through her hair and soft kisses being pressed to her face, "Cordelia," She felt the girl smile against her cheek, "Mornin'," Cordelia nodded against her and nuzzled her nose against Misty's.

"Morning, baby," The wild blonde opened her eyes slowly and turned her head to look into the deep brown eyes of her girlfriend, "Do you want to come to the swamps with me today?" Misty rolled onto her side and wrapped an arm around the girl's waist to pull her body into her.

"I would love that, princess," Cordelia grinned and leaned in to peck her lips, "I love ya so much, baby."

"I love you, Misty. So so much."

oooOOooOOooo

The two had finally dragged themselves from the warmth of the bed. Cordelia had gotten dressed in a pair of light wash skinny jeans and had taken one of Misty's sweaters. The girl looked over at her and smirked before wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. Misty was dressed in a red and black flannel and dark black jeans. Cordelia leaned up on her toes to kiss her gently and Misty grinned into their kiss.

"What are you grinning at?" The girl just laughed and laced their fingers together as she pulled them from the room.

"I just love ya so much it makes my heart hurt," Cordelia tugged on Misty's hand and Misty turned around to face the girl. She had a big smile on her face and stepped closer to her girlfriend and looped her arms around her neck.

"I love you too, mouse. So much that it hurts," She tangled her fingers into wild curls and pulled the girl down to kiss her passionately, "We better go before I decide that I'd rather spend the rest of the day in bed with you."

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia parked and got out after grabbing the blanket she'd put in the backseat. Misty grabbed the basket that they had decided to pack a picnic in. They laced their fingers together as they made their way to the little clearing.

The two of them laid the blanket out before taking a seat. Misty held her arms out to Cordelia who giggled before crawling towards her and settling between the girl's legs with her back to Misty's front, "I love it when ya wear my clothes," Cordelia tilted her head back to look at her girlfriend and pressed a kiss to her jaw.

"I love it too. They smell like you," Misty laughed and looked down at her. She brought their lips together gently before pulling back and pressing a kiss to the end of Cordelia's nose. Cordelia sat forward and reached for the basket before opening the container of strawberries they'd packed. She turned to face Misty and held it up to her lips.

The wild blonde grinned before opening her mouth and biting down. Juice ran down her lips and chin and she brought a hand up to wipe it away. Cordelia stopped her and leaned forward to kiss her sweetly. She swiped her tongue over the girl's lips before trailing lower. Misty's eyes were a dark blue when the girl pulled back and she grinned at her.

"That was cruel, Cords."

oooOOooOOooo

They were laid facing each other after they ate and Misty was gently tracing Cordelia's face with her finger tips. The shorter blonde's eyes were closed but her lips were turned up in a smile. The wild blonde leaned forward and kissed the end of the girl's nose and felt her heart skip a beat at the sight of Cordelia's nose wrinkling up.

Brown eyes opened and she shifted closer to her girlfriend. Cordelia wrapped an arm around Misty so she could play with the hair that was thrown out behind her, "Hey," Misty giggled at the whispered response being that they were so close. She nuzzled her nose against Cordelia's.

"Hey, princess," Cordelia smiled at her and leaned forward to connect their lips. They kissed sweetly and Cordelia pulled back after nipping gently at Misty's bottom lip. Blue eyes fluttered back open and Cordelia ran her fingers gently through blonde curls as she leaned in again to kiss her girlfriend. Cordelia took Misty's top lip between her own and reveled at the noise that came from her girlfriend.

The shorter girl shifted closer and pressed her body against Misty's. She felt strong arms wrap around her waist and smirked as she pressed her knee between Misty's legs. Misty broke the kiss with a gasp and looked at her girlfriend, "We're outside, Dee," Cordelia let out a small laugh and kissed her girlfriend again.

"I know," Misty moaned as the girl pushed her tongue into her mouth. She pulled back with Misty's bottom lip between her teeth and bit down playfully, "That doesn't mean that I don't want you," Misty nodded and leaned back in only to groan when Cordelia leaned back, "Unless you don't want to. I would hate to think that I ever forced you into anything, baby. I love you so much."

Misty shook her head with a grin on her face, "Darlin', I want ta," Cordelia smiled at her, "And I practically always want ya. I'll let ya know if I don't, but if I ever do, ya better take me ta the hospital or somethin'," Cordelia laughed and nodded before cupping her girlfriend's cheeks in her hands and leaning forward to kiss her again sweetly. She rolled them gently and straddled her girlfriend's hips without breaking their kiss.

Misty's hands shifted the hem of the girl's sweater and Cordelia nodded before the girl pushed it up and over her head. She let out a gasp at the sight of the red lingerie set that Cordelia had tried on the day before and met brown eyes, "Do you like it?"

"I love it, princess," Cordelia smirked and leaned back down to kiss her girlfriend. She felt Misty's hands tracing light patterns on her stomach and slowly inching upwards. She gasped into Misty's mouth when the girl's hands cupped around her breasts. She sat back slightly to look into blue eyes and felt Misty roll her nipples through the material of her bra.

Cordelia rolled her hips and let out a moan when Misty bucked her own up into her as well, "Mist," The girl nodded up at her, "Just take it off, baby," The girl laughed but reached around her girlfriend to unhook the garment. She pulled it away and set it aside before leaning up to take a nipple in her mouth, "Baby," Misty smirked and flipped their positions before leaning down and taking the other nipple in her mouth now, "Misty."

"I know, darlin'," Cordelia wound her fingers into blonde curls and urged Misty's face up to her own. Misty obliged and kissed her way up to Cordelia's mouth, "I love ya so much, princess," Cordelia moaned into the kiss and felt Misty rock her hips down into her own. A hand trailed down between their bodies and Misty felt Cordelia pop the button open on her jeans, "Eager, are we?"

"Shut up," Misty gasped as Cordelia pushed two fingers into her and looked into lust filled brown eyes, "Hmm, who's eager now?" Misty moaned as the girl quickened her pace and popped open the button on Cordelia's jeans, "You're so damn wet, mouse."

Misty slid her hand into Cordelia's underwear and pushed two fingers into the girl. Cordelia threw her head back as she continued to pump her fingers into her girlfriend. Misty copied the pace that Cordelia set with her hand and pushed in and out with her girlfriend.

"I'm so close, Mist," Misty nodded down at her and circled the girl's clit with her thumb. Cordelia whimpered and did the same to Misty. The wild blonde leaned forward to take the girl's mouth with her own. She kissed her sloppily and felt Cordelia's walls tighten around her fingers and hold her in place. The sound of Cordelia falling over the edge pushed Misty over as well.

After a few moments, Misty pulled her hand from the girl's pants and brought her fingers to her mouth. Cordelia watched in wonder and smirked deviously before she started to pump her fingers in her girlfriend again, "Cordelia," Was moaned out and Misty threw her head back.


	15. Chapter 15

The two of them had gone two more times before deciding that they should probably head back to the house and get all of their things packed up to head back to campus. Misty was now completely packed and watched on amused as Cordelia ran around making sure she had everything. She looked over at her smirking girlfriend before walking over to her and placing herself down in the girl's lap.

"What are you grinning at?" Misty laughed and leaned forward to peck Cordelia's lips playfully.

"You're just so damn adorable," Cordelia giggled and kissed her girlfriend again before getting up off of her lap.

"That's such bullshit but I'll let it slide because I love you so much," Misty giggled and looked down when Peep barked at her, "Would you mind taking him out?" Cordelia pouted over to her and Misty laughed.

"Sure, princess," Cordelia thanked her and Misty made her way downstairs with the puppy following her. She grabbed the leash and hooked it on him before leading him out into the back yard, "Hey, Peep?" The puppy paid her no mind but Misty continued to talk to him anyway, "I'm so in love with your mommy," She was day dreaming about the other girl now and laughed when the dog pulled on the leash to get her to walk farther into the yard, "Right, sorry."

She thought about her girlfriend as she walked the puppy, "I mean how could I not be, really? She's so beautiful and so sweet," Peep still didn't answer her and Misty laughed at her current situation, "She's funny and I love ta hear her laugh," She continued walking, "She's just perfect, ya know?"

"You are," Misty turned around and saw Cordelia stood a few feet behind her. She blushed brightly and Cordelia giggled.

"Ya heard that?" Cordelia nodded, "How much of it?"

"All of it," Misty blushed again, "You really think all of that?"

"And more, darlin'," Cordelia felt her heart skip a beat and leaned up to connect their lips sweetly.

"I love you so much, mouse. I love your laugh and I love that you can make me laugh and I love your hair, and your smile, and your eyes, and the way your hand feels in mine, and the way that your lips feel against mine," Misty smiled down at her, "And I love you spirit and how kind you are. I just love you so much more than words could ever try to express."

"I know what ya mean, baby girl."

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia was in her dorm room later that night on the phone with her aunt, "Yes, Stevie. We got back safely.. Yes, Myrtle came and got Peep... No, the house wasn't completely torn down when we left," Misty giggled at that and looked over at her girlfriend. She rolled her computer chair over and gripped Cordelia's hand in her own, "Yes, we ate the food you left in the fridge for us. Thanks," Cordelia smiled softly as Misty pressed soft kisses to her knuckles, "I love you too, Aunt Stephanie. Bye."

Misty looked into brown eyes when she finally hung up and leaned forward to kiss her girlfriend, "I love ya so much."

"I love you too," Misty grinned into their kiss, "I have an idea," The wild blonde pulled back to look at her and bit her lip at the glimmer in Cordelia's eyes.

oooOOooOOooo

About an hour and a lot of grunt work later, they finally had everything like they wanted it. They had lowered both beds down and pushed them together into one side of the room. Their desks were on the other side of the room, close but far enough away to still be able to get work done.

Misty smiled triumphantly as she looked around and looked down at her beautiful girlfriend who was stood beside her, "We did it."

"We did. And down I can sleep with you holding me and not be completely terrified of death by falling all night," Misty giggled and nodded at the words. She turned and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist as she leaned down to kiss her sweetly.

"One question though, princess," Cordelia nodded up to her, "What are we gonna tell Leah?"

"We don't have to tell her anything. I think she knows we're dating by now and there's no rule about us sleeping together," Misty nodded grinning and connected their lips briefly again, "I love you so much, Misty mouse."

"I love ya too, princess," Cordelia grinned and leaned up to connect their lips again.

"You know what else is good about the beds being like this?" Misty smirked knowingly.

"What, baby?"

"We can fuck all night long and have plenty of room," Misty let out a low moan before reconnecting their lips again.


	16. Chapter 16

Cordelia woke that Wednesday curled up protectively in Misty's arms. They were laying in the middle of the two beds after having made love countless times the night before and Cordelia took a moment to just admire her beautiful girlfriend who was basked in the sunlight streaming in through their window.

She ran her fingertips lightly over freckled and tanned skin and Misty shifted closer to her without waking. Cordelia leaned forward and pressed soft kisses to each freckle on her girlfriend's shoulder and upper back. Misty was stirring now and Cordelia grinned as she felt the girl shiver.

The shorter girl threw a leg over her girlfriend and straddled her back before bending and reconnecting her lips with Misty's skin, "Dee, baby, don't ya have a class?" Cordelia nodded and continued to trail her tongue along Misty's shoulder blades.

"Sorry, you're just irresistible," Misty giggled and turned onto her back when Cordelia sat back. She looked up at her very naked and very beautiful girlfriend before gripping her hips and urging her to bend down to her. Misty connected their lips gently and felt Cordelia smile into the kiss.

"Go ta class," Cordelia sat back with a shocked expression on her face, "I'll be here tonight. Ya'll feel bad if ya miss class," Cordelia pouted down at her and Misty nodded, "I love ya so much, baby girl."

"I love you too," Was said back immediately and Misty grabbed her hand to press soft kisses to her knuckles, "Okay, I'll go," She bent to kiss her girlfriend again before getting up off of the bed and making her way to her closet.

Misty watched as she slid the doors on the closet open and pulled out a pair of jeans and then turned and stuck her tongue out at Misty before grabbing a sweater from her closet. Cordelia then grabbed her underwear from her small dresser and slipped them on before donning her clothes. Misty held her hand out and Cordelia made her way to her and took the out-stretched hand.

"I love ya in my clothes, baby," Cordelia grinned down at her and gently squeezed the hand in hers.

"I love wearing your clothes. They smell like you," Misty giggled before letting her go and watched as she left the room.

"I love her so much."

oooOOooOOooo

They were in the dorm together later that week entwined with one another as they spoke softly to each other, "You know what?" Cordelia asked playfully as she gently twirled a blonde curl around her fingers.

"No, what?" Misty asked back with the same tone that her girlfriend had used before her. Cordelia laughed softly and leaned forward to gently connect their lips.

"I love you," Misty grinned at her with sparkling blue eyes and Cordelia leaned forward to kiss the end of her nose playfully.

"I love you, my princess. I love you so damn much. I'm so lucky to get to love you and have you in my life," Cordelia felt her heart swell and noted that Misty had tried to really convey her feelings by suppressing her accent.

"You're all that I want, baby. You never have to worry about me going anywhere. And as far as someone being lucky? I'd have to say that's all me. I love that I get to love you. You make me so damn happy and I hope that some day I can make you even half as happy as you've made me because that's a lot of damn happy," Misty laughed at that and kissed Cordelia gently.

"Ya make me so happy, Cordelia. I never would have thought that I would be this happy with someone. Ya make me feel giddy and I get butterflies whenever you're around. Ya make my heart beat faster and my smile never wanna leave my face," Cordelia nodded to her.

"You make me feel all of those things as well, my darling," Misty smiled to her and leaned forward to press her forehead against Cordelia's. She stared deeply into brown eyes before connecting their lips gently, "I love you with all of my heart, baby doll. It's yours."

"That's somethin' that I will gladly accept, princess. Ya've always had mine. Since the moment I walked in that door and ya fixed me with that skeptical little look of yours," Cordelia looked at her sheepishly and Misty tapped her nose playfully, "I fell for ya right then and there. My heart is yours. I'll love ya forever and always if that's what ya want too."

"That's all that I want," Cordelia whispered to her with emotion making her voice break, "You're all that I want. Forever, Misty. Just you."


End file.
